<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy turns into Thirst by alpha_korra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692424">Jealousy turns into Thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra'>alpha_korra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Korra, Asami rides her dick ok?, Dorky Korra is best, F/F, Filthy, I like Asami being thirsty, Korra is me, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Possessive Omega is the best, Silly silly, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is mostly a calm and composed individual. Mostly. But when another omega flirts with her wife, things can take a new turn. Especially in bedroom ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy turns into Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/gifts">Aspidities</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts">RaeDMagdon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something new in those green eyes.</p><p>Generally, they were always calm and composed but tonight they were strangely possessive and shining with the flames of lust.</p><p>The room was filled with heady Jasmine scent and the chi of the said omega was too strong.</p><p>Her kiss was urgent, breathy and sloppy.</p><p>“How dare she look at you like that?”, Asami whispered in the kiss. Her hands busy ripping off my shirt.</p><p>I broke the kiss with a moan but Asami immediately switched target and started nipping at my neck.</p><p>A low growl escaped my lips when I felt her teeths sink in leaving a bruising mark.</p><p>“Babe, she was just fangirling because I’m the Avatar.”</p><p>“How dare she?!” she let out a deep, desperate groan which turned into a whimper. Her breasts heaving with every breath she took and her lips swollen by the amount of make out we had already done.</p><p>Before I could wrap my head around what was happening, my hands were tied to the bedframe and I was topless and at the mercy of my beloved.</p><p>She immediately got rid of her night gown. The faint moonlight seeping in through the curtain fell on her porcelain skin which now was glowing like that of an ethereal being. Some Spirit who had taken the shape of a human and apparently was looking at me with devouring eyes.</p><p>“Now, I’ll show you who you belong to. ”</p><p>Her words were sultry and silky as she straddled my hips.</p><p>My cock was already hard and straining through my pants.</p><p>As soon as she adjusted on my lap, she started a low grinding motion and making soft noises each time she would grind back on my cock.</p><p>Her face was slightly flushed and her body was shining with beads of sweat.</p><p>I growled and tugged at the rope helplessly.</p><p>If I wanted to, I could easily tear the rope into two but I wanted this to be a fair play for my wife so I kept on getting tortured and teased.</p><p>“Please baby...let me touch you..”</p><p>“No. You only get to watch me as I take your cock inside my pussy. You’ll only feel how wet I’m for you. I’m dripping for you.”</p><p>I groaned at the thought and started bucking my hips up as she grind down on me.</p><p>She did feel a little merciful towards my current state. Her eyes were fixed on me as she slowly opened my pants. My cock stood proudly as she eyed it with thirst. I immediately growled as she wrapped her hand around my shaft and stroked it gently. The cock twitched in her hand with precum leaking from the tip.</p><p>“Already so hard?”</p><p>“For you, baby.”</p><p>“Yes! That’s how I want it. You’re mine!”</p><p>“All yours, Asami.”</p><p>She hovered over my dick. With one look towards me and a knowing smirk she moved down slowly, inch by inch, taking me inside her warm pussy.</p><p>I almost cried in pleasure as her velvety softness wrapped around my shaft. She held her hair back with one hand looking absolutely bewitching as I finally was buried to the hilt in her warmth.</p><p>A smirk was evident in her voice.</p><p>“Can anyone else take you like I do?”</p><p>“No, baby. No one. Only you. Now please. Move.”</p><p>She put her hands on my chest as she started bouncing on top of me. I started thrusting inside her from beneath and meeting with her rhythm.</p><p>She threw her head back as her walls clenched and squeezed the life out of me as she came undone.</p><p>“Kooooorrrraaaaa!!!”</p><p>She didn’t slow down even for a bit. Instead she started touching her nipples and playing with her breasts.</p><p>“I wish you were sucking my breast and touching my clit. Oh Korra…”</p><p>I groaned in frustration again tugging at the rope and almost wanting to tear it.</p><p>“Please let me...Please Asami.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get what you want tonight. You’re at my mercy.”</p><p>To my surprise, she sped up the rhythm and went still on top of me. Her walls squeezed and fluttered wildly as she screamed, “I’m cumming baby. I’m cumming all over your thick cock!”</p><p>She pinched her own nipples and cried in pleasure as she came for the second time.</p><p>My eyes were watering with frustration. I was close but not close enough. I knew deep down, Asami was looking for some sort of reassurance. I then spoke up as she kept on bouncing over my dick.</p><p>“Asami, I’m all yours. I’m never gonna leave you, baby. I love you so fucking much. Please let me love you properly.”</p><p>Instantly, a moment of clarity washed over her face.</p><p>Asami stopped immediately, her eyes getting misty. She untied my hands and whispered, “Kiss me.”</p><p>I immediately wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her fervently. One kiss turned into two. Two to three. Until we didn’t even realise when we started making love again.</p><p>But this time, the motion started off deep and slow.</p><p>With every thrust, I was hitting her cervix.</p><p>We were both breathing the same air as we were rising towards our peaks together.</p><p>Our mouths joined in for a sloppy yet sensual kiss and her walls fluttered wildly around my shaft.</p><p>A moan escaped her mouth and I swallowed it with a kiss. My hand found her clit and I gave a gentle tug at it while she was riding me with passion.</p><p>“Oh Kooorrrrraaaa!”</p><p>A scream of my name escaped her mouth as her whole body went rigid and she came undone.</p><p>This time I let go along with her.</p><p>Her orgasm made it possible for my knot to slip inside her entrance and I was securely locked.</p><p>My cock twitched inside her and let out spurt after spurt of my seed directly filling her womb to completion.</p><p>I let out a low growl as her walls squeezed me even further facilitating more spurts out of my cock.</p><p>Finally, when I emptied my all, I cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m forever yours. You’re my one and only.”</p><p>A smile played on her lips as she gently touched her forehead to mine and replied, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>